Technical Field
The present invention discloses a method and a process for extracting shale oil and gas by fracturing and chemical retorting in oil shale in-situ horizontal well, in which shale oil is extracted in in-situ underground oil shale and is served as unconventional oil and gas energy for making up shortage of petroleum resources, and which belong to a technical field of retorting of petroleum.
Description of the Related Art
At present, shale oil (artificial petroleum), which is used to substitute for naturally occurring petroleum, may be refined from shale oil by virtue of retorting technology, and is also used for electricity generation by utilizing combustion thereof. Under the current situation that price of the oil keeps high, shale oil refining has good economic benefits and is a most realistic available measure to make up shortage of naturally occurring petroleum. Electricity generation by oil shale has good economic, environmental and social benefits to these provinces and districts which encounter shortage of coals. However, production and development of shale oil always adopts conventional method of underground exploitation and on-ground retorting, which encounters lots of shortcomings.
1). The on-ground retorting has large excavation cost.
2). The on-ground retorting needs large land-use footprint.
3). The on-ground retorting leads to a great deal of landslide in exploration area.
4). The tailings resulted from the on-ground retorting are difficult to be treated, and its bulk accumulation causes secondary pollution.
5). The tailings resulted from the on-ground retorting carry away lots of heat so that heat from the tailings is unavailable, which results in energy waste.
6). Waste gas and sewage obtained from the on-ground retorting causes excessive pollution of the environment.